The Marauder's find Prisoner of Azkaban
by AndiBlack
Summary: This is what happens when the Marauder's find the book Prisoner of Azkaban. Future's are found out, chaos ensues.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. I mean if I owned them, do you think I'd be here? answers no lol

This is my first story on

* * *

**Chapter One** - Owl Post Part One 

"I'm bored..." Sirius trailed

"So you've been saying for an hour now." Remus glared at Sirius

"So, I suppose I haven't said it enough to put a dent anywhere. I'm bor-" Sirius was cut off by James

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Padfoot." James scowled at Sirius, who huffed.

"Fine." he went and sat on his bed. Moments later Peter ran in with a book in his hands.

"Peter?" Remus said. Both Sirius and James looked up.

"Look at what I found in the Restricted Section." Peter beaming as he handed the book over to Remus. The book title said Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"A book, wow. It's not like you go to the library not to find books." Sirius muttered staring at Peter.

"Padfoot stop being a pill." Remus remarked. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright, well then. Read some, sounds interesting anyways." Sirius said getting up and going over to James' bed and sat. The others followed. "Is this Harry Potter kid related to you Prongs?" James shrugged.

"Ok I'll read first." Remus said opening the book

_Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year._

"Couldn't agree with him more." Sirius interrupted making Peter snigger. James snorted and shook his head. Remus cleared his throat and begun reading again.

_For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night._

"Right, why can't he do it during the day, where it's nice and bright?" Peter said then rolled his eyes.

"By reading Peter, we'll find out." James said. Sirius remained quiet while Remus begun to read again.

_And he also happened to be a wizard._

"Ha, guess as much." Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

_It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow._

"Good book, very good book." Remarked Sirius

"You actually read it?" Remus said with his eyebrow raised

"Sure, twice in fact." Sirius winked. "Go on with the story, if you will." James and Remus looked at each other then shook their heads.

_Harry moved the tip of his eagle-tipped quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century was Completely Pointless discuss."_

"So this Harry boy, must be going into third year. Man I wonder how long the professor's keep the same curriculum." Remus said.

"Right, go on." Sirius said. James rolled his eyes again, and Peter laughed.

_The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer to the book and read:_

Remus stopped reading.

"Moony?" Sirius asked

"Someone else read, I need to use the loo." Remus said throwing the book to Sirius.

"Right I'll read." he cleared his throat dramatically.

_"Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magi in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain which enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises."_

"Yes we know this." James said. Sirius snorted.

"Indeed." and he began reading again.

_Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because-_

"Because, he made me even more bored than I was before I went to the loo." Remus said walking back into the dormitory.

"Oh put a cork in it Professor Moony" Sirius said as he began to read again.

_Because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer._

"What a rude bunch." James commented. Sirius nodded.

"Worse than my own Mum." he said

"I didn't think that was possible." Peter said. Sirius glared at Peter.

"Thanks." Sirius scowled.

"Just read" Remus said.

_The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives._

"Poor kid, with a cousin named Dudley, I'd hate my summers as well." James said making Peter laugh.

_They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic._

"So what the book is saying is, the Dursely's want to burn him at the stake?" Peter said

"We'll see. Read on." James said

_Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursley's roof. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him._

"Wow really not nice people, I'm surprised my mum didn't try that." Sirius said. James threw a pillow at Sirius, the pillow hit him in the head.

"Let me read for a while Padfoot." Sirius nodded and handed the book to James.

_To their fury, they had been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors. _

"No spellbooks?" Remus screeched

"The worse part of that is, no wandà½€" Sirius looked shocked.

"No, no mates, no broom has got to be the most sickening part." James looked sick. He then shuddered and started reading again.

_This separation form his spellbooks had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work._

"Yes they do." Peter. James rolled his eyes.

_One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month._

"Professor Snape?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, does that mean Snivellus is a professor in the future?" Peter asked

"How do you know this is the future?" James asked

"Look at the copyright, says 1999. Though if I remember correctly the year is supposed to be 1993." Peter said with a smile. Sirius' eyes were wide

"Poor kids, who ever gets Snivellus as their teacher in the future." Sirius said shaking his head. "Read more."

_Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too.)Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom._

"Rude and weird people. Interesting." Remus commented.

"Here Pete, you read now." James said throwing the book to Peter, who dropped it.

"Oops." He said picking it back up. Sirius rolled his eyes.

_As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Durselys need never know that he was studying magic by night._

"Right, so far we have gotten from the story...what?" Peter looked lost.

"The kid is neglected-" James started

"-his family hates him more than mine do-"Sirius said

"-and that he learns magic, by night." Remus finished.

"Ah. I see" Peter said as he begun to read again.

_Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in a especially bad mood with him, all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation._

"So...what's a telephone?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and confused face.

"It's something Muggles use to contact each other, like owl, but faster and you talk to the person." Remus said.

"Really? Cool" Sirius said Remus nodded. "Go on." he smiled

_Ron Weasley,_

"A Weasley?" James said. "I never heard of a Weasley named Ron." he shook his head.

"Distant relative?" Remus said. James shrugged.

_who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before. Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call._

"Oh no, can we see what is already happening?" James said. The other three boys nodded in agreement.

_"Vernon Dursely speaking."_

_Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer._

_"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO-HARRY-POTTER"_

_Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm._

"How much do you want to bet that this Vernon dude kills Harry?" Sirius said. "Oh and the kid on the telephone as well"

* * *

A/N :: Thanks for reading, please review. Also I know this isn't like a 'regular' story and whatnot. But people have told me it was good. I have this story on other sites etc. That being the reason I put it on so I could share it. 

- Andi


	2. Chapter One Part Two

Thanks for reviewing ::

shrouded light, mk-not-r2d2,One Feather, Brooke-Mizuro,makoto-47,sydeshadowshot, SamiKismet

xeledhwenx :: I wrote it that they 'found' the book, and it is of corse from the future, and all that jazz.

deathdeath :: I hope not either lol, I have up only up to part four written and this is for only Chapter One, lol

If I missed anyone, sorry :)****

* * *

**Chapter One - Part Two **:: Owl Post

Peter tossed to book to James.

"What?" James asked.

"I'm tired of reading it." Peter answered him. James rolled his eyes.

"Lazy git." He replied.

"_WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"_

"_RON -- WEASLEYà½€" Ron bellowed back, as thought he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S-FROM-SCHOOL-"_

_Uncle Vernon's small eyes swivelled around to Harry, who was rooted on spot._

"_THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HEREà½€" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. _

James paused a moment to look at the other boys, who were entranced by the entertaining story. He cleared his throat and began to read again.

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUTà½€ NEVER CONTACT ME AGAINà½€ DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY" And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider._

"Oh no." Sirius trailed

_The fight that followed had been one of the worst ever. _

"_HOW DATE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE-PEOPLE LIKE YOUà½€" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit._

"EWà½€" All four boys said

"Oh come on. Smack him already, mateà½€" Sirius said. He was waving his hands in the air like he was slapping someone.

"Smack him? Punch himà½€" Peter said

"No, bite him." James said and the others laughed.

_Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger- _

"Other best friend?" Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius, not everyone sleeps with their best friend." Remus said while rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just go on Prongs." Remus said then hit Sirius on the head.

"Ow." Sirius scowled at Remus who stuck his tongue out.

"You two prats be quiet so that I can read." James frowned.

_Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have enough sense to not to say she went to Hogwarts. _

"Lily has competition." Peter announced.

"It's a book." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Sush" James said as he begun to read again.

_So Harry had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was just one very small improvement - after swearing that he wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time_.

"Hedwig?" Sirius asked. The other shrugged.

_Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley._

"Sounds like you Peter." Sirius commented.

"You know what?" James said. "Sirius, you read. That way you can interrupt yourself, instead of interrupting me." he tossed the book to Sirius.

"Whatever" Sirius said.

'_It must be very late' Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish his essay tomorrow night..._

"Wonder how late." Peter commented lamely. James hit him upside the head.

"Well if he reads, most likely it'll say." rolling his eyes James focused back on what Sirius was beginning to read again.

_He replaced the top of the bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed ; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, his essay, quill and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. The he stood up, stretched , and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. _

"Bet you it's 3 a.m." James said.

"No, I bet it's midnight." Remus said.

"Actually, you both are wrong." Sirius replied. Both Remus and James raised an eyebrow.

_It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour._

"Told you he was thirteen." Remus remarked with a smile.

"No you didn't." James said.

"Yes I did." Remus said.

"No, you said he was going into third year. You never said he was probably thirteen." James said taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt. Smiling at Remus the entire time.

"Whatever." Remus scowled at James.

"You two just shut it." Sirius said.

_Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays. He had never received a birthday card in his life. The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to suppose they would remember this one. _

"Poor kid." Sirius stopped reading and replied. The others nodded agreeing with him.

_Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon - she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him._

"Someone else read. I'm tired of reading." Sirius said getting up leaving the book. Remus picked it up.

_Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had frown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been - stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thing scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning_.

* * *

Please Review Thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter One Part Three

Again I don't own any of the characters, the one I own is 'Rayn' the owl. Haha

Warning, there is a lot of snorting in this chapter.

Also for the writing in this, so you will know ::

**Bold** - Newspaper clipping

_Italics_ - Paragraphs from Prisoner of Azkaban

**_Italic and Bold - _**Letters from people.

That being said, may I present...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Part Three** :: Owl Post

"A scar shaped like a lightning bolt?" Peter blurted out. "That's strange"

"So are you." Sirius mumbled to low for Peter to hear, but James did.

"Sirius!" James said then laughed. "Read on, oh Professor Moony." Remus rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursley's had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because...

"Oh my God..." Remus trailed. Sirius and James both stared at Remus with eyebrows raised, Peter frowned.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. Remus just stared at the book.

"Remus?" James waved his hand in front of Remus' face.

"You'll hear." Remus said as he started to read again.

Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash.

The other three boys' mouths instantly dropped. Remus looked up and nodded. The shock on all four of the boys faces was priceless. James and Lily dead?

"Well...erm." Peter started. "Perhaps there is another James Potter?" James shook his head and then nodded.

"Hopefully. But imagine...me marrying Lils." has a dreamy face. The others rolls their eyes. "Read on Moony." James said trying to ignore the fact that the book just said that he was dead. Killed in a car crash - 'a car?' he thought. Remus frowned and begun to read again.

they had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort.

"Lord who?" Peter interrupted. Remus rolled his eyes, while James hit Peter with a pillow upside his head.

"Listen and maybe you'll learn who he is." Sirius said. James and Remus nodded in agreement. Peter scowled at Sirius.

Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort fled...

"Bloody scary." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Agreed" Remus said nodding.

But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts.

"Wow." Sirius said aloud.

Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.

"I bet he was, facing that dark lord person, he is completely lucky."

He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.

Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction.

"Dum dum dum, Lord Voldemort has wings!" Sirius announced with a snicker.

"Oh hush." Remus said.

"Yes, do Padfoot." James hit Sirius with a pillow.

"Ouch."

He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over on of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realized what it was, leapt aside.

"So is it the delivery man?" Peter asked interrupting before Sirius could.

Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump_ on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to it's legs._

Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once - his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.

"Boring, give us something good." Peter whined, Sirius snorted, James picked up the pillow to hit Peter but was intercepted by Remus.

"He'll be brain dead before this book is over." Remus said throwing the pillow over onto his bed. "Here you read." he shoved the book into Peter's hands.

"Fine." grumbled Peter. He fumbled with the book for a moment, then finally dropped it. Losing the place where they were.

"Peter!" all three boys screeched.

"Sorry!" he said rolling his eyes. He picked the book up and opened it again, reading it where Remus had left off.

Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.

Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing at the Hogwarts crest.

"Well, at least they are owls, and not that Dark Lord person." Sirius announced. James snorted.

"Yup." Remus agreed. "Go on."

"Oh thanks, I was afraid you wouldn't let me." Peter said sarcastically. Sirius laughed.

"Hey now, be nice." he said. Remus laughed, picked up a pillow ready to throw it in Sirius' general direction.

"I am _always_ nice." Remus commented. "Now read on damnit." Peter shook his head and snorted.

When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.

"Sound like that one owl, whats-its-name." James said.

"Rayn?" Remus said. "that owl has always been a pain in the arse." he commented. Sirius laughed.

"Possibly." Sirius said.

Harry sat down on his bed, grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out - a letter and a newspaper clipping.

"Voldemort strikes back?" Peter said. The others looked in confusion at him. He shrugged.

The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read :

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet_, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid.

"To hot..." Sirius scowled at the bed post. "Egypt I mean."

"Yes, and I had always thought America was hot, they have nothing compared to Egypt." James agreed. Remus just shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Exactly my point mate, I mean who goes to Egypt to burn, tanning must be a dreadful thing to try and do." Sirius said.

"I know."

"You two are talking like your chicks again..." Remus said with a raised eyebrow. Both boys sat up straight - well as straight as they sat. and scowled at Remus.

Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.

"That's a lot of kids." someone commented._Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poot. He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it._

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_Happy Birthday!_**

**_Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted._**

"Really, you think?!" James asked aloud. "Thick kid."

**_It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them._**

"Curses." Remus repeated. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows.

**_Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._**

"Cool!" Peter said. "I want to go to Egypt." he whinned.

**_I couldn't believe it when Dad won the_ Daily Prophet _Draw. Seven hundred galleons! _**

"I've never heard of the Prophet doing anything like that." Remus said. James shrugged.

"Who knows."

**_Most of it's one on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.Harry remembered only too well on the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds._**

"Fly...car?" Sirius asked wide eyed. "What if...what if I could get a motorcycle to fly?" his eyes almost sparkled with the idea. James raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of Sirius' face.

"Flying cars, motorcycles. Who cares go on Wormtail." Remus said.

**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**

"Diagon Alley, I need to visit there." James said.

"To see the new stock of brooms they have at the Quidditch Supply store?"

"Exactly."

**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**

"This kid is always down from those Muggles." Remus said.

**Try and come to London.**

**Ron**

**P.s Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**

"Who's Percy?" someone asked.

* * *

**Reviews ::**

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot** - Thee wilst get one. Here you go

**SamiKismet** - Short chapies, well they get longer. Or at least I try, I mean my first chapter was over 1600 words lol

One Feather - Here you go, more

**faelyn leaf** - Really? Well what if I put more of the Marauder's in it and less story when writing do you think it would still be? I'm still really seeing as which way would be best to write this.

**mk-not-r2d2** - Thanks

**moonylover2000** - Here's more, Here's more.

**chippagirl** - I don't know what that thing is, I tried to get rid of them, and I suppose I didn't see them all. It transfers from my word program to this. I'll try and get them out in future chapters.

**death death** - Thank you

**Phoenix Gemini Black** - Here is an update.

**AliciandGreg** - Thanks you two (I take it there are two lol)

**Frilly Pineapple** - Lovely name, really I like it. Here is an update.


	4. Chapter One Part Four

Alright after this chapter, basically everything will change. I had this pre-written, that is the reason for it not being long enough, or not enough of my own text put against the book. But it _will_ change and it _will_ be better I'm hoping.

Also I need an opinion from all you lovely people. Should, when I write -

A.) Do the entire Chapter

or

B.) Half and Half?

I need the help of people, mainly because you are the readers. Also just so you know doing the entire chapter will take about a week if I'm busy and such so you wont get updates like every few days Half and half I could MAYBE update every four days or so. Depends.

So give me your opinion

As in the last chapter, the writing in this, so you will know ::

**Bold** Newspaper clipping

_Italics_ Paragraphs from PoA

**_Italic and Bold_** Letters from people.

* * *

**Chapter One - Part Four** :: Owl Post

"Head Boy! Sounds almost like Jamie here." Sirius announced patting James on the back. James scowled at Sirius

"What have I told you about that name?" James asked as he tried to control himself from launching himself at Sirius. Sirius just shrugged.

"Never. Use. It." James said through gritted teeth. Sirius flashed him a smile.

"I'll _try_ and remember. Read on." Sirius said.

"Here you read, I need to use the bathroom." Peter said as he shoved the book to Sirius.

"Fine." he sighed. "You prat, you closed it." Sirius frowned as he found the page Peter had left off on.

_Harry glanced back at the. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun. _

"Snore." James said aloud.

"Do be quiet." Remus told James.

_Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. That was another note from Ron beneath it._

_**Harry - this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**_

_**Bye - **_

_**Ron **_

_Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought._

"Rubbish, exactly what that Bill said." James said shaking his head.

"Anyone thirsty?" Remus asked getting up.

"Yes, why?" Peter said.

"Because, I'm going down to the kitchens and getting a drink." Remus said putting on his robes.

"Good idea." Sirius said. "Dry mouth from reading aloud." he winked.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten." Remus said. "Go ahead and read, just tell me if anything exciting happens." he said opening the door and leaving.

"Ok" Sirius said as he began to read again.

_Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione._

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.**_

"Define all right." James said making the other two laugh.

_**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs? - but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change.**_

"She sounds like a nice girl." Peter said. James nodded.

**_I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the _**Daily Prophet **_(I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world)._**

"Muggle born." James smiled. "Just like Lily." he had his dreamy face on right now.

"Earth to James." Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face, obviously James was in a dream state. Not able to be shaken out of it.

"Just continue Padfoot. He'll be a while." Sirius smiled brightly, then started to read again.

_**Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**_

_**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long - it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**_

_**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**_

_**Love From,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**p.s Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.**_

"Back." Remus said handing drinks to the other three boys. "Has anything interesting happened?"

"Hermione sent Harry a letter-"

"-she's a Muggleborn-"

"-She's also smart like Lily!"

Remus stared at the three boys in front of him "I see..."

"Read on oh wise and wonderful Padfoot." Peter said sipping his drink.

"Never say that again Wormtail." Sirius glared at Peter, who shrugged. "Here you read Prongs." he tossed the book to James.

_Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present._

"What'd he get her?" Peter asked aloud.

"Let James read, and you'll find out." Remus scowled.

"Why don't you all guess." James stuck his tongue out.

"James read!" Sirius pleaded.

"Fine then, don't let me have my fun." James said with a fake frown.

_It was very heavy._

"Lord what's - his - name, in a box?" Peter said interrupting James once again. No one responded to Peter.

_Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells - but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading - _

"Multinational Inc." Sirius announced.

"What?!" James said looking up from the book.

"I don't know" he shrugged. "I read it somewhere once."

"Okay then..." James trailed.

_Broomstick Servicing Kit._

"Oh."

"_Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside._

"Polish, and some more polish oh and some more polish." Sirius said.

"I think you forgot something Sirius." Remus said. Sirius smiled widely.

"What would that be?" he said still smiling. Remus tried not to smile.

"Polish." he said.

"I knew I forgot something!" Sirius snapped his fingers.

"Yes, as always." Remus said finally smiling.

"Children." James rolled his eyes.

"Read on Garth." Remus said. The other three boys stared at him. "Never mind." he said with a slight cough.

_There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High - Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail - Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journey's, and a _Handbook of Do - It - Yourself Broomcare.

"Mine came with more." James stuck his tongue out at the book.

"Well duh." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James glared at Sirius.

"Nothing, nothing at all." he gave James the same innocent face he uses on Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, right." James said. He began to read again.

_Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the Magical world - highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broom sticks. _

"I don't think it's dangerous." James announced. Remus and Sirius laughed, Peter looked highly confused.

"You wouldn't." Sirius said then started laughing again.

"Of corse he wouldn't." Remus started. "He's only fallen off his broom once."

"Got hit with a bludger four times." Sirius said.

"And got knocked out by Slytherins -"

"Never!" both Sirius and Remus finished.

_Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. _

"Mr. High and mighty, huh." Peter said. The others nodded.

_On of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom._

"Nimbus ... Two Thousand?" James' eyes glimmered with the thought. "Can you imagine? Can you imagine what damage I could do on that broom?" he said to the others.

"No, but a club from the future I could." Sirius smirked.

"A club?" Remus asked.

"Yes, you know." he waved his right arm around acting like he was clubbing someone. "One made of metal, to hit the bludgers of corse.

_Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once; _

"Hagrid!" Peter said.

_this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. _

"Have you read this before Pete?" Remus asked.

"No, or I would know the outcome." he smiled.

_He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly - as though it had jaws._

"What is it, a bloody shark?" someone said.

_Harry froze. _

"Dun, dun, dun" someone else interrupted.

_He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin._

"Oh no, not dangerous at all." Remus said sarcastically. "None at all."

"I agree, y'know I want a pet dragon." Sirius nodded in agreement with himself. "Snap at my Mum."

"Oh a dragon would be cool to have." James agreed. "If you're nuts. So Sirius you're perfect." Sirius shrugged obviously agreeing.

_Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. _

"An alligator?" Peter asked

_Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled._

_And fell out - _

"A monster of a nasty sort!" Sirius said.

"No, a book!" Peter said.

"Don't be rediculous, books don't snap, nor growl." Remus looked insulted

_- a book._

Peter stuck his tongue out at Remus. "Told you!" he jumped up and down like a hyperactive little child after they had too much caffeine.

_Harry just had time to register it's handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title _The Monster Book of Monsters, _before it flipped onto it's edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab._

"Like that time Peter was turned into a -" Peter at that moment jumped up and covered Sirius' mouth. Remus and James stared at the two.

"What happened?" James' eyebrows disappeared into his hairs messy hairline. Peter shook his head.

"Nothing." he said hastily. "Read on."

"We'll find out later from Sirius." James muttered to Remus who nodded.

"_Uh-oh." Harry muttered._

_The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily._

"Watch the Muggles wake up." Sirius said.

"Knowing this kids luck" Remus nodded slowly. "Yeah."

_The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursley's were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it._

"Much noise going on in that room." someone said laughing

"_Ouch!"_

_The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. _

"A book that bites?!" Remus said shocked. _"_ Bollocks."

_Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door._

Someone made a nose sounding like a snore.

"Sirius!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Just thought it would go along with it." he smiled innocently.

_Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The _Monster Book_ shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card._

"People are nuts to name a book 'Book of Monsters', completely nuts." James said.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Think you might find this useful for next year.**_

_**Won't say no more here. **_

"Probably teaching, which is scary. Very scary." Peter said covering his eyes as he acted scared.

_**Tell you when I see you.**_

_**Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Hagrid**_

"I didn't know Hagrid could spell." Remus said. "Even write."

"Remus!" Sirius stared at his friend.

"What?" Remus asked. "I didn't." he shrugged.

"You're trying to be Sirius..." James trailed seeing Remus' glare. "Right, I'll just read again.

_It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, _

"It would strike anyone as ominous that they need a dangerous book." Sirius said.

_but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left._

_Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read :_

"Third year." Remus said scrunching his face up. "What's so special about third year?"

"Hogsmeade, mate." Sirius said. Remus nodded and his mouth formed a 'O'

_**Dear Mr. Potter**_

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three- quarters, at eleven o'clock.**_

"Precisely at eleven." Sirius sat up straight, mimicking Professor McGonagall. "If you miss it, you get to stay home for the year." he pointed at each of them.

"One day Padfoot" Remus started. "She's going to catch you doing that."

"And we'll laugh the whole time you are in detention." James finished. Sirius nodded.

"I bet I will" he said. "But I'll find some way to drag you three into it." he smirked evilly.

"As bloody always." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Not always." Sirius shrugged. "Only fifty percent of the time."

"Only fifty? Ok more like sixty or seventy." Remus smiled. Sirius just scowled at Remus.

_**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**_

"They wont sign it, those Muggles are the rude type." Peter said.

"Maybe they will." Sirius said.

"They wont." James shook his head.

_**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**_

_**Your's sincerely,**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"Bad luck mates." Sirius said.

"Oh?" James asked.

"Yes, McGonagall is Deputy Headmistress." Sirius said.

"Meaning?" Remus asked.

"Meaning, she has more power then." Sirius told them.

"So?"

"So" Sirius drawled out. "It means that she can give you detentions and suspend you without having to talk to the headmaster right away. Also being head of our house, she most likely still is."

"Sirius." James said.

"Yes, James?"

"You have a sick and twisted mind sometimes." he started. "But that is sort of logical." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"That is not logical." he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. It's stupid." he rolled his eyes. "Read!" he ordered James.

_Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. _

"Aw, we can't go to Hogsmeade." Peter said. Sirius hit him upside the head.

"Yes, we can." he said.

"I was talking about Harry." he glared at Sirius.

"You should have been more specific then."

_It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends;_

"Give him the map, and he can go every night." Sirius smiled.

"Yes, our greatest achievement yet." James smiled.

_he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?_

"It's called forging and it works young lad." Sirius said. James nodded.

"Especially when the Potions teacher gives you a note to your parents to have signed about your behavior." James said. The others chuckled.

_He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning._

"It's pretty late here now." Remus commented looking at the clock.

"No classes tomorrow, since it's Christmas holiday." Sirius said. "How about we finish this chapter now, then read more tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sounds good." James said. Peter nodded.

_Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he's made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts._

"It's still a while until that happens." someone said.

_Then he took off his glasses and lay down, eyes open, facing his three birthday cards._

"Aw" everyone said.

_Extremely unusual though he was, at the moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else - glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday. _

"Lovely chapter chaps." Sirius said. "I think I'll have a cry." he laughed.

"You're a madman." Remus said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"How ever did you know?" he smiled.

"Seventh year." Remus said. "Too bloody long since first." he said as they all got ready for bed.

"You think?" James asked taking off his glasses.

"No." Remus said smiling. "Goodnight gents."

"Goodnight everyone." Peter said.

"Night mates." James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Bloody twins."

* * *

**Reviews** ::

**_One Feather _**- Thank you again here is more...

**_brennqt14_** - Yes I'll be sure to throw more humor in. I love these kind of stories as well.

**_khamsin_** - I'll try to make the chapters long, usually when I write them they are five pages long in my word program. So perhaps if I make them about eight. shrug

_**ReadingFan** _- Haha but that'll be a while. I'm planning on skipping through the chapters and such. I think I have a plan for this. Meehee

**_Tigris T Draconis _**- I'll try and finish this, I really hope to at least get some done. Even thought they will skip chapters and go back and forth and such.

**_monikiriepotter _**- Haha interesting indeed.

**_merlindamage_** - Thanks yes should be interesting.

**_SamiKismet_** - I'm glad you liked that line, it was fun to write that line lmao. And yes had to keep the motorcycle in there. his baby rolls eyes

**_RedPillow _**- Thank you very much :)

**_Gabwr _**- Going on... lol

**_Janine _**- Yes I know I should have done that. But I made him like a teen with a short attention span, where she sees one thing i.e marrying Lily and ignores all the rest of the details. i.e such as dying Also I'm not going to write the entire story, I'm doing the entire first, because well that was a mistake on my part. But after chapter one, it'll skip around and such.

**_moonylover2000_** - devil horns That might not be for a while

**_Silver-Entrantress_**-Elf - Update is here

**_Shahrezad1_** - That is interesting, I think perhaps after I'm done with this I'll have to write a AU fiction completely on what you said. It depends, that will be in the late... late... did I mention LATE future? lmao . And I love irony...

**_Fiona12690_** - Update is coming now

**_HaRrY-oBsSeD_** - Updated

**_Slytherin's Cliffy Queen _**- Is it? I'm sorry if you think I'm copying you, I have no intention to copy anyone else's story. I think I will have to check your story out and read it as well. Thanks for telling me about your's. I'll read it after I post my newest chapter

**_Skyphoenix _**- Haha okay, I take it you want me to finish the chapter? Well this chapter IS the last m'dear.

**_crazy-dancer_** - Thank you, yes my friend said that part rocked as well. lol

**_hedwig08_** - I'll try, and here is more.

**_Tragic Misdemeanors _**- That, like I said above, might not happen for a while.

**_mary-jane22_** - Yes, interesting indeed. Here is your update.

**_ChEEkii MONkEY _**- I love your name, I truly do. Thank you, and here is an update.

**_Lynx-chan _**- Do polar bears meow? Lost me hun. lol and Thank you.

**_StarryRavenFire_** - Continued on request!

**_Lenora_ **- Going and going...

**_deathdeath _**- I'm glad you like it. Update is here.

**_Kel _**- Yes, and being able to read a PoA book or HP book is always an up to doing anything... even when writing.

**_RissaMalfoy_** - So did I, so it sparked an little interest in my wee brain.

**_erin kite_** - Just wait and see


End file.
